Jump ropes have been a popular equipment for sport activities for adults and as a game for children. It has been used for many years. The rope jumping activity not only provides a high degree of physical exercise, but also provides a lot of fun and competition. Rope jumping can be performed at very low cost since the only equipment required is a jump rope, which is probably one of the least expensive sporting equipment. However, rope jumping in a warm or hot climate could be too strenuous and exhausting for most people, unless it can be conducted in an air-conditioned environment. Rope jumping, therefore, may not be a popular sporting event or game during the summer time.
A popular sport or game during hot weather is for individuals, especially children, to run through the spray of a lawn sprinkler in order to cool off. Children frequently wet each other with a water spray from a standard garden hose to achieve the same cooling off effect. Cooling off with water spray in hot weather outdoors is fun and inexpensive and therefore is very popular for the general public.
It would be highly desirable if the sport or game of rope jumping and water spraying can be combined together to achieve a both fun and cooling off effect. Currently, there is no such product available in the marketplace, such as in a sporting goods store, that can achieve both desirable effects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sporting equipment that allows both rope jumping and water spraying to be achieved at the same time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a jump rope that would also spray water for cooling off the person who is playing the jump rope.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sporting equipment that can be used as a jump rope while spraying a water mist at the same time to cool off the person who is rope jumping.
It is yet another further object of the present invention to provide a waterfall jump rope that can be used both by adults and children in sports or playing.